An imaging system may include an array of photosensitive pixels. A given photosensitive pixel absorbs light during an exposure phase, and outputs a signal during a readout phase. The signal output during the readout phase is a result of a photocurrent, generated by the photosensitive pixel, that corresponds to an amount of light absorbed by the photosensitive pixel during the exposure phase.